Deadly Lust
by Celeste Crilay
Summary: Four-and-a-half years. Four-and-a-half long years Lovino and Antonio have been together. High school was where they had met, and their relationship survived the Hell that was high school, but can their relationship survive the truth behind the identity of Boss Romano? Can a mafia boss and police officer really live happily ever after? (Rated M for Romano's language and yaoi later)
1. Prologue

**_HIIIII EVERYOOOOOOONE! Okay! I apologize for being dead lately! I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE ROVINA SOON FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ IT! Anyway, this is a little Mafia!Romano x Police!Spain thing I wanted to write that maaaaaaaay or may nooot become longer than a one-shot... At this point where I'm writing THIS, I'm not sure I guess you'll have To keep reading and find out! =D so... enjoy!_**

**_~ Celeste_**

* * *

Lovino barked an order out to one of his underlings, his eyes locking with the police officer who stood only feet away. The officer's gun was aimed directly at the Italian's heart. He could tell the man wasn't going to loosen up on his aim any time soon, so Lovino stood still, his hands in the air. The only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the Mafia Boss. The two stood there in silence, surrounded by twenty other officers and fifteen of Lovino's own men.

Above the men, a single man stood, aiming his gun at the officer. Lovino glanced up and saw Feliks, nodding slowly. A smirk began to form on the Italian's face as Feliks flashed a thumbs up and took his shot, killing the police officer in less than an instant. Lovino took his chance and grabbed his gun from the ground, taking off down the alleyway behind him. His breathing sped up as the officers began to chase him, firing without aim at the young Mafia Boss.

The Italian man felt a bullet whizz by his face as he bolted down the alleyway. Blood began to leak from a cut caused by the bullet, and the brunette man cursed softly. The night air was musty with the smell of death as fighting broke out behind him. He quickly reloaded his gun and began firing in the direction the bullet had come from, aiming at anything and everything that moved. He heard a _thud_ as he hit someone and the body fell to the ground, the stench of death instantly polluting the night air even further. A shout rang through-out the night as one of the police-men spotted the young Italian.

"Cazzo!" he growled, reloading his gun yet again.

The boy ran faster down the musty alleyway, shooting at his pursuers in a desperate attempt at escaping. Lovino Vargas felt as if his legs were going to give out at any moment, but he didn't falter in his step. Even though he hadn't run this much since he had first become the head of the Vargas Family's Mafia, Lovino knew he could make it out of this mess alive. The Italian felt himself stumble over something in the alleyway, the money he had made from this latest drug dealing flying from his pocket. Not looking back at what had caused him to lose his earned money, he cursed but kept running. The Italian knew that if he stopped, the police would catch him. Mafia Bosses never got caught by the police, especially not Bosses of the Vargas Mafia. They would rather die than go into custody of the police.

Suddenly, Lovino saw the end of the alleyway and, in a burst of speed, made it out. His victory was short lived, though, as he came face-to-face with the one police officer he had hoped wasn't on this case.

"Keep your hands where I can see them, Boss Romano!" the brunette officer shouted, hatred burning in his voice.

Lovino froze, holding his gun steady as he aimed for the man's head. He'd know that voice anywhere. It was the same voice that had captivated him years ago when the two had only been high-schoolers. The same voice that Lovino knew belonged to the one officer he knew he could never shoot. Slowly Lovino began to lower his gun. The officer remained holding his gun pointed straight at the Italian, a deadly gleam in his eyes until realization hit him. That gleam soon gave way to shock.

"...Lovi?" the brunette officer whispered, lowering his gun in confusion.

The Mafia Boss stared at his Spanish lover, his body unable to move. His heart pounded so loudly that he was sure the other man could hear it. Suddenly, shouting erupted from the alleyway Lovino had just escaped from. Antonio shot a glance behind Lovino, quickly grabbing the Italian's hand and pulling him down the road. The two ran for their lives, not stopping until they had reached Lovino's apartment. The Spaniard and Lovino rushed into the small living space. The older of the two collapsed on the couch as Lovino locked every lock on the door.

Antonio laughed darkly as he covered his face with his hands. "Now I understand why you have so many damned locks on your door."

Lovino looked back at his lover of four-and-a-half years with a sad expression, knowing that close to nothing he said could fix what Antonio had discovered tonight. Slowly, he made his way over to the couch, sitting on the edge as he placed a hand on Antonio's knee. The Spanish man uncovered his face and looked at Lovino with the most pained expression the Italian had ever seen him make. Antonio's expression brought tears to the corners of Lovino's eyes.

"How... How long?" the Spaniard questioned softly, sitting up to look Lovino in the eyes.

Lovino shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the ground. "I...," he struggled to tell Antonio the harsh truth. "Four years.. I...I've been Boss Romano.. for four years."

The Italian looked up and took the chance of looking into Antonio's eyes. The Spaniard's bright eyes looked broken, the normally happy luster in them gone. His eyes were dull, and it pained Lovino to look into them. Gingerly, the Italian reached forward, taking Antonio's cheek in his hand and bringing their faces closer.

"Lovi, how could you? I... I trusted you!" the Spaniard cried, a tear slowly rolling down his cheek as his eyes searched Lovino's for answers.

The Italian gently captured Antonio's lips in a soft kiss, holding his face between his hands. As he pulled away, Lovino wrapped his arms around the Spaniard's neck. Letting tears flow down his cheeks, the younger man hugged his lover tightly, wishing he would never have to let go.

"Believe me, I would have told you if it wouldn't have gotten the both of us killed," Lovino whispered, feeling himself fall apart as Antonio wrapped his arms around him.


	2. Chapter 1

_**OKAY! I have decided that I will not update until at least one person reviews each chapter. The Prologue was an exception(even though it got a review~) because, well, it's the Prologue, not a Chapter. However, I will write the chapters, just not post them until someone reviews. So, please review people! =D REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! =D Reviews give me the inspiration to write and let me know that people actually like my stories! Pretty please review? ^.^**_

_**~ Celeste**_

* * *

**~Five years Prior~**

"Is this class _ever_ going to end?" Gilbert groaned, checking his watch as Mr. Edelstein droned on about Bach.

The Spanish teen chuckled softly, glancing up at his Prussian friend. "I don't know, Gil. Whenever the bell rings, I suppose."

The albino rolled his eyes and shot Antonio the finger before going back to bugging the petite Canadian boy in front of him. The Spaniard smiled softly, glancing over at his other best friend, Francis. As usual, the Frenchman was trying to no avail to woo Arthur Kirkland. The Englishman, however, would have nothing to do with the flamboyant blond man and was instead attempting to talk to his best friend, Alfred. Antonio smiled then returned his attention to the teacher.

Music 101 passed quickly enough, and the Spaniard sighed in relief as the school bell signaled class change. Gilbert jumped up from his seat, placing a small kiss on his Canadian crush's cheek. Mathew, in turn, flushed a bright red color and hurriedly left the class room. The Spaniard questioningly rose an eyebrow at Gilbert as said albino rushed over to him.

"Birdie agreed to go on a date with me, man!" he exclaimed, grinning madly at his own good news.

Antonio's eyes widened in surprise. "Dios mio, mi amigo! Did he really?"

Gilbert nodded furiously as Francis came over to the two friends looking forlorn. Antonio excitedly motioned for Francis to hurry over. The Frenchman rolled his eyes and groaned but hurried over to the other two nonetheless.

"What is it, mes amis?" he cooed, throwing an arm around Antonio's waist.

Antonio nodded at Gilbert, telling the albino teen to tell Francis his news. "Tell him!"

"Your cousin agreed to go on a date with me!"

Francis's frown instantly morphed into a grin at this news. He quickly unlatched his arm from Antonio's waist and attacked Gilbert with a hug. The three friends laughed maniatically, exiting the classroom so as to make it to their next class in time. The trio strode down the hallway, not caring about the weird glances the other students shot them. The entirety of the school's population were used to the rowdy trio by now. It was their Junior year in high school after all, and the majority of them had known each other since grade school. About halfway between Antonio and Gilbert's next class, Francis parted ways, waving at his friends as he made his way to Cooking Class.

Gilbert chattered on about how cute Mathew was, so the Spaniard had begun to tune him out. Antonio's thoughts drifted to his new room-mate. He had been told that morning of how there were two new students moving to the school and that one would be is new room-mate. A smile made its way to the brunette's face as he remembered the conversation from earlier.

_Antonio entered the Principal's office, unsure of why he had been called there in the first place._

_"Mr. Adnan?" Antonio asked, carefully taking a seat in the chair across from the Principal's desk._

_The Turkish man turned out, nodding at Antonio. "Hello, Mr. Carriedo. I am glad you made it here in time. I have something of importance to discuss with you."_

_The Spaniard nodded, giving his full attention to Mr. Adnan. "Yes, sir."_

_"This is in regards to your new room-mate. First of all, we have two new students at our school. The two are twin brothers from Italy," he began. "We were told that the younger one is not so intelligent, but very well-behaved. However, his older brother is, how should I say, a trouble-maker? Yes, he is a trouble-maker. On the other hand, he is a very bright young man. This boy will be your new room-mate. I would advise that you be careful around him."_

_The Turkish man hesitated before continuing. "He is... very.. _explosive, _to put it nicely. He has a temper."_

_Antonio nodded, assuring his Principal that he would be cautious of how he acted around his new room-mate._

_"Very well," Mr. Adnan replied. "Take care. Now get to class, boy."_

_"_Antonio!"

The Spaniard snapped his head up to look at his albino friend. "Uh, yeah?"

"Verdammt! Were you even listening to me?" Gilbert exclaimed, laughing his signature laugh as the duo entered their classroom.

Antonio chuckled, making his way to his seat. "Arrepentido, Gil. I was just thinking about my new room-mate."

The albino rose an eyebrow, grinning as he took his seat beside his friend. "Oh? Mein gott, you haven't even _seen_ the guy, and you're already falling for him?"

Antonio shrugged, mouthing the word _Maybe~ _as the albino's younger brother walked in, a giddy looking boy happily chatting with him. The Spaniard looked over at Gilbert and cocked his head at the German boy. The Prussian just shrugged, going to pull out his text-book for the class. Antonio sighed, glancing back up at the door to see a sour-faced teen walk in. His eyes widened as the boy looked over at him.

_That _has _to be my new room-mate,_ Antonio thought, giving a small grin to the new student.

The teen narrowed his eyes dangerously at Antonio, going to stand at the front of the class room and await the teacher's introduction. Antonio watched the Italian boy with interest, noting the way he stood, the way he breathed, the way his face would turn red every time he noticed Antonio's eyes on him. By this point, the only thing that would have made the Spaniard happier would be to hear the Italian's voi-

"Feliciano! Porta il tuo culo cazzo qui, idiota!" the Italian barked.

The boy who had walked in with Ludwig bounced up to the angry looking brunette, grinning madly. "Ve~! Mi dispiace, fratello maggiore!"

Antonio felt himself chuckle at the air-headedness of the younger Italian brother. He nudged Gilbert in the side, causing the albino to look up to look up from his phone with an annoyed expression.

"What, Gott verdammt?" he hissed, glancing back down to finish his text.

Antonio laughed quietly. "It looks like your brother picked the ditzy one, Gil."

The albino rolled his eyes. "Ja, und it looks like you picked the scary-ass, bitchy, PMS-y one."

"Hey, hey!" Antonio gasped, faking being hurt by Gilbert's words. "He may just be in a bad mood today, Gil!"

Gilbert waved his hand at Antonio, staring at his phone once again. "Ja, ja. Whatever you wanna belive."

Antonio grinned and looked back up at the Italian. The teen seemed to be fussing at his brother over something, but Antonio couldn't be sure because he didn't speak a lick of Italian. The older Italian rolled his eyes and began to fix the younger's tie. Antonio couldn't help but grin as the older of the two began to straighten his brother's entire uniform.

_He's just too cute~! Maybe I should go say hi? Si! I'll go say hi to him!_

Just as Antonio began to stand, their teacher, Mr. Karpusi, walked in. The Greek man barely glanced at the two Italians in his room before making his way over to his desk. Antonio let out a sigh as he sat back in his seat.

"Okay, class," their Greek teacher began slowly, suppressing a yawn. "As you can hopefully tell, we have two new students. How about you two introduce yourself, get a book off that shelf, and then turn to page 394, nai?" Mr. Karpusi waved at a small bookshelf before leaning back in his chair and falling asleep.

The one Antonio's room-mate had called Felicano nodded, practically bouncing off the walls. The older Italian rolled his eyes and flipped the bird at his sleeping teacher.

"I guess I'll have to begin," the brunette began, speaking fluent English to his class. "I am Lovino Vargas, and if any of you fuck with my fratellino or I, I will personally kick your ass."

He then shot a glare directly at Ludwig. "And I will kick your ass, you damn potato-eating bastard."

As Lovino opened his mouth to speak once again, the door slammed into the wall, startling everyone but the sleeping Greek man. A Polish looking teen strode in, flipping his short blond hair as he entered.

"Like, everyone stop freaking out because I'm totally here!" he announced. He quickly noticed the Italians standing at the front of the room. Feliciano looked shocked, and slightly frightened, while Lovino's glare morphed into a grin.

Antonio's heart seemed to stop at the sight of the Italian looking so happy. He could feel himself falling more and more for the young Italian as he studied Lovino's smile.

"Feliks!" Lovino yelled, walking over to the cross-dressing Polish man and kissing him on both cheeks.

"Like, OH EM GEE! Lovino, I can't believe it's you!" Feliks bounced forward and engulfed the Italian in a hug. "We totally have, like, SOO much catching up to do!"

The Italian laughed, causing Antonio's heart to jump for joy. "Si, si! Sit down, and I'll sit next to you, va bene?"

The blond teen nodded and strode over to his seat, plopping his down on the desk between he and Antonio.

_Mios dio! He's going to be sitting next to me!_ the Spaniard thought happily before turning his attention back to the brothers.

"Fratellino, your turn," Lovino instructed, his face returning to a frown and voice turning harsh once again.

The younger of the two nodded. "Ve~! I'm Feliciano Vargas! You can just call me Feli~! Ve~!"

Feliciano flashed a grin at the class then bounced off to his seat beside Ludwig. Lovino sighed, shaking his head at his younger brother's actions, and took his set between Feliks and Antonio. The class slowly began to grow loud as the students began conversing amongst themselves. Antonio took this chance to turn to the Italian.

"Hola!" he greeted, causing Lovino to face him, his eyebrow risen questioningly. "I'm Antonio! I think we may be room-mates! What's your room number? Mine's 396"

The Italian's face seemed to darken as Antonio spoke to him, but the Spaniard pushed it off as part of his imagination.

"Si," Lovino began cautiously, eyeing the Spaniard with hidden interest. "It seems we are room-mates."

_What's with this guy? _Lovino's thoughts questioned. _He can't seriously be this stupid._

He began to turn back around, but Antonio caught his attention yet again. "Well, this is our last class of the day, so if you want, I can show you to our room~! Would that be okay?"

The Italian sighed. "Si, si. Whatever, bastardo. Now, how about you vaffanculo?"

Lovino turned back to Feliks and began to chat with him, leaving the Spaniard with his thoughts.

_This is going to be fun._


End file.
